Snapshots: My Mind's Keeper
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: "Aku ingat, seseorang yang selalu menempati ruang terbesar hatiku sering bertanya, "Bisa kau beritahu aku, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" Ia harus bertanya karena ia tak bisa membaca pikiranku, padahal ia ingin sekali. Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginannya. EXB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight adalah milik Stephenie Meyer, yeah.**

* * *

**Snapshots: My Mind's Keeper**

**Prologue**

Waktu tak pernah berhenti, untuk siapapun.

Dulu aku merasa aku mengerti arti ungkapan itu, mengingat usia dan pengetahuanku. Namun kini aku tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa, ketika itu.

Aku pernah tak menghargai waktu, karena apalah artinya sejam, sehari, setahun, ketika kau memiliki semua waktu di dunia di genggamanmu. Aku seringkali tak peduli secepat apa jarum jam bergerak, bahkan tak terhitung banyaknya berapa kali aku berharap ia bergeser beberapa kali lebih cepat, hanya karena aku merasa bosan. Kebosanan sering hinggap ketika kau bisa hidup selamanya.

Namun kini, sepenuh hati aku berharap, bahwa waktu memiliki belas kasihan untukku, untuk berhenti, dan berputar mundur. Kembali ke saat itu. Agar aku memiliki waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan terbesar dalam eksistensiku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku bersedia menyerahkan apapun yang kumiliki, melakukan apapun dalam kuasaku, hanya agar satu momen menyakitkan itu tidak tertulis di buku riwayatku. Agar aku tak pernah menyakitinya

Sayangnya, waktu tak pernah berhenti, untuk siapapun.

Termasuk untukku.

Terutama untukku.

* * *

**A/N. **Saya tidak janji akan meng-update fanfic yang ini sering-sering. Dan juga fanfic yang ini jelas tidak akan menekankan pada kuantitas, tapi kualitas (halah...). Ada yang bisa tebak itu POVnya siapa? :P. Err, dan saya bingung antara judul **Snapshots: My Mind's Keeper** dan **Snapshots: Remembrance Of You And Me**. Untuk yang baca, tolong isi polling di profile saya, judul mana yang lebih tepat, kalau sempat. Mungkin judul akan diubah ketika dirasa tidak tepat atau tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight adalah milik Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Snapshots: My Mind's Keeper**

**-1-**

Freesia. Ia dapat menciumnya dengan jelas. Di seluruh permukaan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Di setiap jengkal dinding kusam dan lantai yang dipijaknya. Di setiap partikel udara yang dihirupnya, meskipun ia tak memerlukannya untuk hidup. Namun ia tetap menghirupnya, selain sebagai kebiasaan yang dibawanya dari masa ketika ia masih hidup, juga sebagai pengingat, betapa aroma freesia ini pernah membuatnya menggenggam ujung meja labnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Betapa ia pernah menginginkan meneguk cairan merah terlarang yang mengundang air liur itu, beraroma freesia.

Telah lama ia mengatasi masalah itu. Meski keinginan itu tetap ada, ia semakin bisa mengendalikan monster dalam dirinya agar tetap terantai di tempatnya. Ia menghargainya, mencintai setiap desah napas yang membawa aroma itu ke indera penciumannya yang telah dipertajam berpuluh kali lipat, namun ia jauh lebih mencintai jiwa pemilik aroma itu, yang mana di pembuluh darahnya mengalir obat biusnya, heroin khusus untuknya. Begitu besar cintanya, hingga ia merelakan tenggorokannya dihinggapi sensasi terbakar, asalkan sang pemilik aroma bernapas lega setiap detiknya, berdetak kencang jantungnya memompakan cairan kehidupan ke setiap sel tubuhnya. Namun kini, aroma yang dulu bersenandung memanggilnya, semakin samar, seiring setiap detik yang berlalu.

Begitu juga pengingatnya akan kekasihnya di ruangan tempat ia berada. Kamar kekasihnya.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, pepatah mengatakan. Satu lagi ungkapan yang baru ia rasakan kebenarannya. Satu lagi peringatan yang baru ia pelajari, dengan cara yang keras. Penyesalannya mendalam, tak berujung, namun hal itu tak mengubah fakta yang telah terjadi. Penyesalannya tak bisa membuat yang sudah berlalu kembali untuk diubah. Penyesalannya tak membuat kesalahannya lenyap tak berbekas. Namun tak urung, ia tetap menyesal, atas keputusannya, atas kebodohannya.

Ia telah membunuh kekasihnya, dengan tangan granitnya sendiri.

Freesia. Entah berapa lama aroma itu akan berdiam di kamar yang ragu-ragu dimasukinya ini, sebelum menghilang, seperti kekasihnya. Ia berharap, aroma itu akan tinggal lama, menemaninya selama ia berada di sini, menyentuh setiap kenangan yang bisa dipanggilnya, sebelum... sebelum ia melakukan apapun yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Kakinya melangkah melewati ambang pintu, akhirnya, setelah sebelumnya berdiam lama selangkah di luarnya, hanya menghabiskan waktu membiarkan hidung dan benaknya mengingat freesia. Kamar itu masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Tempat tidur _single_ di sudut. Jendela berhadapan dengan pohon tinggi. Meja berdebu dan komputer usang. Lemari pakaian kecil. Kursi goyang tua. Semua sama seperti saat sebelum ia pergi. Begitu juga dengan lantainya. Ia mengingat jelas derit sunyi yang terdengar oleh telinganya―terlalu pelan untuk didengar telinga manusia, namun terdengar jelas olehnya―setiap kali ia menginjak lantai kayu ini. Derit itu pernah membuatnya terlonjak, ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini, demi mengawasi pujaan hatinya tidur. Kini derit itu hanya menghancurkan hatinya, yang tak lebih dari sepotong kaca tipis yang telah retak.

Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan menuju satu sisi, dimana lantai papannya longgar. Ia tak pernah menyangka semua akan berakhir seperti ini, ketika ia menghampiri sisi yang sama, berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia memiliki tujuan yang baik, sungguh, karena demi kekasihnya ia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan melompat dari Menara Eiffel atau menyelami Atlantik sekalipun. Jika saja ia tahu...

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Benar.

Diangkatnya papan lepas itu sembari berjongkok, mengharapkan benda-benda familiar yang disimpannya di sana akan terlihat. Semua pengingat tentang dirinya untuk kekasihnya, yang seharusnya disembunyikannya jauh-jauh―atau bahkan dimusnahkannya―namun karena keinginan pribadinya yang sangat egois, disembunyikannya di sebelah tempat kekasihnya setiap malam bermimpi, bergumam, tak diragukan lagi menyebut-nyebut namanya.... Ia tak tahu apakah setelah kepergiannya kekasihnya masih tetap menyebut namanya dalam tidur. Ia setengah berharap tidak. Ia memaksa diri tak pernah lagi mengawasi, sebagai pemenuh janjinya. Alasan yang sama dengan mengapa ia menyembunyikan benda-benda kenangannya. Ia mengingat jelas kata-kata kejam yang diucapkannya waktu itu.

_"Nantinya akan seperti aku tak pernah ada."_

Kini ia berharap kata-kata itu tak pernah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Namun bubur tak bisa berubah kembali menjadi nasi. Dalam lain kalimat, semua sudah terlambat.

Alih-alih benda-benda kenangannya, di tempat yang sama tergeletak sebuah buku tebal. Sejenak, sedikit penat hatinya terlupakan. Rasa penasaran memenuhi matanya, diambilnya buku itu dari bawah lantai, dan tempat persembunyian itupun kosong. Ia tertegun, bertanya-tanya buku milik siapa yang berada di tangannya kini. Ia memiliki tebakan yang sangat bagus di benaknya, namun tak mau berspekulasi macam-macam, tidak kalau ia bisa tahu kebenarannya. Lagipula, terakhir kali ia berspekulasi, akhirnya tidaklah baik.

Satu langkah membawanya ke depan kursi goyang favoritnya, dimana kemudian ia duduk. Diletakkannya buku tebal itu di pangkuannya, dan diamatinya penampilan luarnya sebelum dibukanya, untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

Buku itu bersampul kulit coklat, bukan dari jenis yang mahal, namun cukup baik kualitasnya. Lima buah lingkaran besi besar sebagai pengganti punggung buku menyatukan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan sampulnya. Kertasnya―dari apa yang bisa dilihat dari luar, tanpa membuka bukunya―terhitung berkualitas baik, dan lebih tebal daripada kertas pada umumnya. Buku itu tertutup dilindungi sebuah kancing tarik. Tanpa ia maksudkan―secara tak sadar―ia teringat bahwa gadis-gadis manusia senang menulisi _diary_ bersampul _pink_, dan beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menggemboknya agar tidak ada yang bisa membacanya. Ia hampir tertawa geli, namun menghentikannya di saat terakhir. Sekarang bukan saatnya tertawa.

Dibukanya buku itu―setelah memisahkan kancing tariknya―dan ia disambut tulisan familiar di halaman pertamanya.

_***_

_Aku ingat, seseorang yang selalu menempati ruang terbesar di hatiku seringkali bertanya, "Bisakah kau beritahu aku, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"  
__Aku bukan pembohong yang baik, karena itu aku selalu menjawab dengan jujur. Dan ia menuduhku mengeditnya.  
Aku akan berbohong kalau aku mengatakan dia salah. Terkadang aku memang tidak mengatakan semuanya.  
Namun kaupun akan begitu, karena tidak semua yang ada di pikiranmu pantas, layak untuk disodorkan ke depan hidung orang terpenting dalam hidupmu._

_Ia seringkali mengeluh, pikiran orang lain selalu terbuka baginya. Milikku tidak.  
Sebagian diriku sangat mensyukurinya, karena ia takkan melihat obsesiku terhadapnya, yang mungkin akan membuatnya menjauhiku.  
Ia setuju bahwa terkadang pikiran orang-orang membuatnya tak nyaman, sebagian bahkan menjijikan baginya.  
Sebagian diriku yang lain melengkapi opini sebagian diriku yang pertama, merasa lega berada di belakang benteng mentalku._

_Kau tahu, ia tetap bersikeras ingin membaca pikiranku.  
Aku hanya tersenyum dikulum―__terkadang dibarengi senyum puas―__mendengar gerutuannya._

_Namun sekarang, setelah ia meninggalkanku, seluruh jiwaku menjerit, menyesali semuanya.  
Betapa aku menginginkan perisai itu lepas dariku, paling tidak di saat kritis itu, agar ia bisa melihat isi kepalaku.  
Mungkin itu akan meyakinkannya agar tetap berada di sisiku.  
Tapi semua sudah terlambat, roda waktu tak bisa berputar mundur._

_Semua memang telah berakhir, namun aku ingin mengabulkan keinginannya, atau berusaha melakukannya.  
Aku ingin ia membaca pikiranku. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tanpa edit.  
Setiap lembar berikut, setiap goresan pena, setiap potret dan ilustrasi kasar yang tercetak samar  
adalah penyimpan memoriku, kunci menuju pikiranku._

―_Isabella Marie Swan_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note.**

** _"Tulisan yang tebal, miring dan berupa kalimat langsung seperti ini,"_ adalah pikiran orang lain yang didengar oleh Edward.**

_"Tulisan yang miring dan berupa kalimat langsung seperti ini,"_ adalah kalimat yang diucapkan di masa lalu/memori.

_Tulisan yang miring seperti ini_ adalah jurnal yang ditulis Bella.

**Disclaimer: Twilight adalah milik Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Snapshots: My Mind's Keeper**

**-2-**

**_"Edward?"_**

Sebuah suara memasuki benakku, memanggilku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang entah sejak kapan kutelungkupkan ke dalam telapak tanganku. Aku juga tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak aku membaca halaman pertama jurnal―aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu―yang ditinggalkan Bella untukku. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan? Aku takkan tahu, tubuhku terasa sama saja. Itu adalah salah satu kualitas, atau ketidakmanusiaanku. Vampir sepertiku bisa berada dalam satu posisi tanpa bergerak selama waktu yang sangat lama, dan aku takkan merasakan apapun, tidak ada pegal-pegal maupun kram. Mungkin haus, ya, namun tidak kualitas kemanusiawian seperti pegal-pegal.

**_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_**

_Tidak,_ aku ingin berkata, _aku tidak baik-baik saja._ Tak bisakah kau lihat? Tanpanya, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Eksistensiku tanpa arti bila satu hari saja aku tidak melihat senyumnya, tidak merasakan hangat darah yang menderu deras berlomba berkumpul ke pipinya saat ia merona bila aku menggodanya. Walau memang, aku tidak melihat dan merasakan keduanya dalam sebulan terakhir. Dan menyedihkanlah aku selama sebulan tanpanya itu, tak bisa bergerak selayaknya, bahkan untuk berburu memenuhi kebutuhanku. Singkatnya, aku hancur berantakan.

Namun tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah terlalu lama membuat semua anggota keluargaku ikut bersedih gara-gara kesedihanku. Bahkan Rosalie.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jasper. Pulanglah, aku akan... tinggal sebentar lagi di sini."

Jasper tak terbodohi, tentu saja. Kau tidak bisa membodohi seorang _empath_ yang bisa mengetahui perasaanmu, bahkan yang berusaha kau tekan dan sembunyikan sekalipun. Dan aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku yang teramat dalam. Hal itu tidak mungkin. Jasper pasti terhantam gelombang besar kesedihanku dengan telak. Segera setelahnya menyusul rasa bersalah menyusupi hatiku.

Tapi Jasper tak memprotes. Ia hanya mendesah, dan berpikir, **_"Baiklah, gunakan waktu sebanyak yang kau perlukan. Kami akan ada di rumah saat kau pulang. Dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, kau tahu. Itu bukan―"_** aku memblok pikirannya setelah itu. Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, dan aku tahu bahwa itu salahku, tak ada penjelasan lain untukku.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, lalu ia berlari menyusup ke kedalaman hutan, menuju rumah kami, surga dimana kali tidak perlu menyembunyikan jati diri kami, sebuah mansion putih bergaya Victoria yang terpencil dan dikelilingi hutan.

_"Kau menyukainya?" Aku tersenyum.  
_

_"Bangunan ini memiliki pesona tersendiri."_

_Aku menarik ujung ekor kudanya dan tergelak._

_"Siap?" tanyaku sambil membukakan pintu untuknya.  
_

_"Sama sekali tidak... ayo."_

Setiap tempat, setiap hal, mengingatkanku padanya. Termasuk rumahku―yang tak siap dimasukinya, bukan karena ia takut memasuki rumah penuh vampir yang setiap saat bisa saja tergoda menghisap darahnya, namun karena ia takut mereka tak menerimanya. Apakah ini hukumanku karena meninggalkannya? Aku tak mengelak, aku memang bersalah. Aku pantas menerima semua kesakitan ini, setiap tusukan yang takkan bisa menembus kulit granitku bahkan meski menggunakan pisau tertajam sekalipun, namun dengan sukses menoreh jantungku yang tak lagi berdetak, hatiku yang membeku dan kosong. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, bahkan yang seribu kali lebih parah dari ini, jika itu bisa mengembalikannya ke pelukanku.

Hening menginvasi pikiranku.

Keheningan yang tak pernah kurasakan selama hampir sembilan puluh tahun awal kehidupan vampirku, dan keheningan yang mulai terbiasa kurasakan―dan kuhargai, bahkan kuanggap sebagai harta karun―saat bersama dengannya selama empat bulan terakhir, tidak termasuk bulan terakhir ini. Kuakui, terkadang aku merasa frustasi, tak bisa mendengar bahkan bisikan sekalipun dari benaknya. Namun di sisi lain itu adalah kemewahan yang luar biasa, dimana aku tak perlu mendengar pikiran-pikiran dangkal remaja-remaja kelebihan hormon yang hanya bisa memikirkan seks, lawan jenis, dirinya sendiri, uang, apapun yang merupakan hal keduniawian. Bukan berarti aku menuduh pikirannya sedangkal itu.

_"Ibuku bilang saat aku dilahirkan aku berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, dan semakin tua setiap tahunnya."_

Benar. Pikirannya sangat dewasa untuk seorang manusia seusianya. Dan sangat tidak egois. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku sangat mencintainya. Ia selalu berusaha menyenangkan orang lain, dan selalu memikirkan kepentingan dan perasaan orang lain. Berbeda, berkebalikan denganku yang sangat egois dan mau menang sendiri.

Kubelai halaman pertama yang baru kubaca, bertanda tangankan namanya di akhir kalimat. Ia selalu mengatakan tulisanku indah, dan tulisannya mirip tulisan anak umur lima tahun. Namun bagiku, tulisannya jauh lebih indah dibanding kaligrafi di museum-museum sekalipun. Karena itu miliknya, hasil tulisan tangannya. Tulisanku sendiri sangat... _old-fashioned_, kuno.

Aku mendesah, menghembuskan udara yang sama sekali tak kuperlukan dari paru-paruku, kemudian membalik halamannya, memasuki tulisan pertama Bella.

.

.

_Maret, 2005_

_Sejujurnya, ini bukan _entry_ pertamaku. Aku memang menyisakan beberapa lembar pertama buku ini kosong, kalau-kalau aku ingin mencatat perjalanan hidupku ke kota kecil ini―neraka pribadiku, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak begitu berpikir dalam ketika itu, hanya pemikiran selintas bahwa mungkin aku akan ingin mendokumentasikannya. Saat itu―saat aku menulis _entry _pertamaku, yang akan kaubaca beberapa lembar dari sekarang―benakku dipenuhi dengan memori indah akan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Aku berniat untuk menuliskan hidupku yang bagaikan_ fairytale_―cerita negeri dongeng. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku memang mensyukuri keputusanku menyisakan lembar-lembar kosong ini, meskipun alasanku saat ini jauh berbeda dengan awalnya.  
_

_Tadinya aku berpikir, kepindahanku ke Forks, Washington ini akan sangat menyiksaku. Seperti yang kutulis tadi, neraka pribadiku. Banyak alasan bagus mengapa itu menyiksaku. Namun tak urung, aku tetap pergi, dengan stigma melekat di benakku betapa aku benci Forks. Satu-satunya penghiburanku hanyalah pengetahuan bahwa dalam dua tahun aku akan berangkat ke universitas dan bebas pergi ke mana saja yang aku pilih._

_Mungkin kau harus tahu lebih dulu, mengapa pindah ke Forks sangat menyiksaku._

_Aku memang lahir di Forks, namun pada usia delapan bulan aku dibawa pergi ibuku pindah ke Arizona, meninggalkan ayahku berdiam di kota kecil itu. Selama tujuh belas tahun pertama kehidupanku aku tinggal di Phoenix, Arizona, dan hanya mengunjungi Charlie―ayahku―di Forks selama dua minggu setiap liburan musim panas. Aku bukan anak yang populer, karena aku sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _stereotype_ anak yang populer, atau bahkan penduduk Florida―atau orang yang tinggal di tempat yang banyak mendapat sinar matahari. Anak yang populer biasanya berambut pirang, cantik, mungkin ikut _cheerleader_ atau klub olahraga seperti voli atau basket. Aku bahkan tidak berkulit coklat seperti penduduk Phoenix pada umumnya. Sebaliknya, aku berkulit pucat dan berambut coklat mahogani, dengan mata coklat yang membosankan._

_Aku tidak punya banyak teman, tapi aku menikmatinya, karena dengan begitu aku bisa menikmati hobiku dengan tenang. Aku suka membaca buku-buku klasik, dan mendengarkan musik, terutama... musik klasik. Dan aku suka memotret. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hobiku itu, tidak bahkan teman-teman terdekatku. Yang tahu hanyalah Renee, dan Stella, temanku di Phoenix yang meninggal saat umurku sepuluh tahun. Karena itulah Renee memberiku hadiah kamera dan scrapbook untuk ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas._

_Itulah poin pertama mengapa aku tidak suka pindah ke Forks. Di Phoenix terdapat banyak tempat menarik yang bisa kupotret, pemandangan indah dengan penyinaran alami dari matahari yang bersinar terang sepanjang hari. Sementara Forks adalah sebuah kota kecil berpopulasi 3,120 orang dimana setiap orang kenal orang lainnya, tidak banyak terjadi perubahan di sana. Cuacanya selalu mendung, atau hujan, karena Semenanjung Peninsula―tempat Forks berada―adalah salah satu daerah paling berhujan di seluruh dunia. Hari-hari dengan sinar mataharinya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Berkebalikan dengan Phoenix yang hanya mengalami hujan sekitar tiga atau empat kali setahun._

_Yang mana membawa kita pada poin kedua mengapa aku benci Forks. Aku benci basah, atau dingin. Aku mencintai sinar matahari yang hangat. Meskipun ia tak pernah bisa membuat kulitku coklat.  
_

_Ada beberapa poin lainnya, namun itu tidak terlalu penting, karena bagaimanapun aku akan tetap pergi ke Forks. Ibuku yang baru saja menikah lagi membutuhkan waktu untuk bersama suami barunya, dan dengan begitu, aku dengan rela menyingkir untuk beberapa lama. Aku memang agak khawatir dengan ibuku yang eksentrik dan ceroboh itu, namun ia berhak memiliki waktunya, dan Phil akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku mencintai ibuku dengan sepenuh hatiku, dan kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Meskipun aku harus pindah ke Forks._

_Forks, tempat basah dan dingin, tanpa sinar matahari, berpopulasi sedikit dan semua orang saling kenal satu sama lain, sudah jelas tempat dimana aku akan jadi pusat perhatian. Hebat sekali bukan? Pasti menyenangkan. Menarik. Banyak yang bisa kuharapkan terjadi di sini. _Yea, right._  
_

_Namun aku tak pernah mengira, bahwa aku akan bertemu cinta sejatiku di Forks._

_

* * *

_**A/N. **Berhubung buku Twilightku masih dipinjam, maka beberapa fakta seperti tanggal-tanggal, nama, kutipan-kutipan, ada kemungkinan salah/tidak tepat. Jadi nanti kemungkinan besar chapter ini akan dikoreksi. Thanks._  
_


End file.
